La fois de trop
by nyxox
Summary: <html><head></head>Cette fois, c'était la fois de trop. Le Geek était brisé.</html>


Avertissement : J'ai déjà du mal à écrire des fanfics, alors écrire une fanfiction sur une personne réelle sera la première fois. Je tiens à rappeler que tout ce qui sera écrit ne relève que de la fiction. Je ne connais pas Mathieu Sommet en tant que personne, j'ignore tout de sa vie et n'ai pas la prétention de lui en créer une nouvelle. Si cet écrit dérange et que les personnes citées dans ce texte m'en font la demande, je n'hésiterai pas à supprimer cette fiction. Les personnes réelles ne sont pas des personnages de livres ou de film, il serait dommage de les blesser et de ne pas respecter leur travail.

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cette fois, il pouvait le dire. C'était la fois de trop. Il avait toujours cru que ses collègues avaient un minimum d'affection pour lui, malgré leur mauvais coup à son encontre. Après tout, ils étaient issus du même esprit dérangé. Ensemble, ils ne faisaient qu'un. À croire que sa naïveté avait été encore plus grande que ce qu'il avait cru.<p>

Il venait de finir le dernier Pokemon lorsqu'il avait enfin ressenti les effets de la fatigue. Le geek avait monté les marches une par une, guettant les pas d'un Patron ivre qui lui aurait encore fait des trucs louches. Mais c'était son jour de chance. Il n'avait trouvé ni hippie mettant le feu au parquet, ni fanatique l'encourageant à célébrer des cultes à il ne sait quel dieu, ni prof avec une éprouvette étrange. Rien. Nada.

Peut-être que, pour une fois, il pourrait se coucher en un seul morceau. Presque avec dignité. Il aurait dû flairer le piège.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, plongée dans le noir. Tout lui sembla bizarre. Lui qui avait l'habitude de jouer à sa DS dans la nuit, il connaissait toutes les ombres de cet endroit. Il alluma la lumière et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Ses affaires avaient été ravagées. Ses jeux vidéo étaient étalés au sol, loin de leurs boitiers. Ses consoles avaient été débranchées. Mais ce qui lui procura un frisson d'horreur fut ses peluches préférées recouvertes de faux sang, leurs yeux en moins, pendus au plafond par le fil de ses manettes de jeu.

Le gamin mit une main sur sa bouche, réprimant son envie de régurgiter. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il ne put les empêcher. Sa vie, ses souvenirs… Tout venait d'être piétiné… Derrière lui, il entendit des éclats de rire.

« Tu aimes mon décor pour Halloween, gamin ? demanda la voix grave du Patron. »

D'habitude, le Geek aurait répondu. Il lui aurait hurlé dessus, avant de filer se plaindre à Mathieu. Puis il aurait fini la soirée en pleurant dans les bras de Maitre Panda. Mais pas cette fois. Doucement, il détacha ses peluches du plafond, essayant de les essuyer avec ses mains. Derrière, l'homme en costume semblait déçu. Il espérait une meilleure réaction venant du cadet de la famille. Il soupira et tourna les talons. Il ne voulait pas être découvert sur les lieux du crime quand Mathieu rentrerait.

Le Geek ne fit même pas attention à la sortie de son collègue. Il sortit de son armoire un sac, fourra les affaires qui trainaient à l'intérieur. Les yeux vides, il sortit de son antre ravagé, passa par la cuisine où il prit de l'alcool des allumettes et sortit dans la cour. Il jeta son fardeau à terre. Sous le choc, le sac s'ouvrit, laissant glisser sur le sol une peluche Yoshi décousue. L'adolescent la contempla un instant avant de verser le contenu de sa bouteille sur le sol. Il prit ensuite une allumette qu'il gratta avant de la jeter sur le tas qui s'enflamma immédiatement.

Il contempla les morceaux de sa vie qui partaient en fumée. Paniqués, les autres habitants de la demeure Sommet, arrivèrent en courant, avertis par l'odeur qui selon le hippie ne venait pas de ses joins. Mathieu découvrit la source de ce méfait. Il s'apprêtait à hurler lorsqu'il constata que la posture du Geek n'était pas normale. À côté d'eux, les autres personnalités s'affairaient à éteindre le début d'incendie. Les braises n'étaient pas tout à fait éteintes lorsque dans un mouvement lent, le Geek retira sa casquette pour la jetée sur le tas de cendre. Il se tourna ensuite vers le Patron, plantant son regard dans les lunettes noires.

« Essaye un peu de ruiner ma vie maintenant qu'il n'en reste plus rien. »

Le Geek avait dit ça dans un murmure. Sans se retourner, ignorant les demandes inquiètes de son créateur et de Maitre Panda, l'adolescent rentra dans la demeure Sommet. Dans la cour, le Patron fixait la porte d'entrée qui venait de se refermer. Ca avait été la fois de trop. Il avait détruit le gamin. Et bizarrement, il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction.


End file.
